Hopes Of Glimmer
by WitchyMorgana
Summary: This is my story. It isn't the once upon a time endings. In fact it's a story of how I died. How I ended up volunteering, being loved by all, and most importantly representing my district in the 74th Hunger Games.
1. The Fire Within

"Glimmer hurry up!" shouted my best friend from down the hallway.

"I am coming" I shouted back picking up my bag. Walking to my friend whom had a soft smile on her face. It was just another day. A day we would measure in time to the next games... "Suzzie wait up" i spoke in my soft lively manner.

It had just been our fighting practice. Today was the first day we got to use the bow and arrows from the 55th Games. In fact the bow my mother, Diamond, has used to kill the district 2's Peter to claim victory and glory.

"Quicker Glimmer... we have to hurry back to yours.. Tell your mother the news! I just can't believe it. ...She'll be so proud" Suzzie said as she stopped letting me catch up. I sighed and nodded a little.

"You know what it's like. I don't want anyone but you and mother to know. Not till tomorrow anyway.. God knows who else might have volunteered. I might have to kill them to get this place" She said not minding if she had to but she knew it would be a waste to the talent who could be then in the 75th Hunger Games if she killed them all.

The city was busier than normal, people eating out at restaurants wanting to have fun as the games would soon start. Kid's begging there parents for new weapons so they can get better in there own time so one day they'd volunteer and bring glory to district one.

In the center were the guy's in our training group. My boyfriend, Spike, with his best friend, Marvel. Laughing messing around as they make bets on who will be the two that are going to the games. I hated listening to them about it, because my name wasn't on that list.

It wasn't a long walk out of town to the soft meadows of the victors village where we lived, there was only mother, the twins and my self left after my dad left for district 12 to be a peacekeeper. He felt out of place with us. A typical man not wanting to live off his wife's money but make his own. We got letters now and then. Father was wise he knew i wanted to follow in my mothers steps so he sent me a letter.

"My dearest Glimmer,

Never forget that you make me proud, I know you want to represent district one. I know you'll do your duty. Even if i do not wish it. I remember the day your Aunt Lizabeth volunteered she made the last four but was too trusting and was killed by her own partner.

Be wise and careful trust no one near the end. Work as a group but keep your own council, it will help keep you alive. And never go against the capital, they serve there purpose, keep us safe at night and the terrors out.

More on business. As you know lately i have been moved around district to district. You have no one to fear from them in the games... Unless. I shall pray it not true. There is one from 12. She sells her game. Well she is good with a bow, good is maybe a understatement. Get the bow and keep it. If she gets chosen it would be wise to either alley with her, or kill her first.

I love you my dear wise and kind Glimmer,

Your Father."

"MOTHER!" I shouted when not seeing her in the hall way as usual waiting to welcome me home with a hug, kiss and a "Well how is it going?"

"In here love" The voice came from the living room. My mother and the twins sat close by to each other. Tears in there eyes "It's your father Glimmer... He's dead"

The words penetrated my ear, traveling like a rocket to my head. My poor father, dead.? it was impossible. He was the most kindest, holding his last letter to my heart i looked with deep eyes, a single loose tear.

"I volunteered. And I and going to kill them all. When i find out how... I'll get my knife and cut there throats"


	2. Warm Up

I woke up sad, but afresh with the news my father was dead. I was angry also. Who would want to kill such a loving and kind man. Well that was it. It was my turn to become like my mother. Hard and willing to kill for the sake of killing. Once out of bed i put on my jeans and my new jacket so i could head down and see Cashmere. She was rather nice to talk to. Well we never did much talking just training to be good with a knife. I was sure she'd help to bring out my dark side and lock away the old Glimmer. Out with the old, in with the new as we all would put it.

Cashmere lived alone next door to her brother Gloss and just four houses down from ours. It was a short walk down the cobbled path passing the water fountain and the endless daisies beside the path. Cashmere had a tree planted in her garden it produced lemons. The sourest ones in all of Panem, I was sure of that. The tree was in bloom, the lemons just starting to form, pitty i could do with the bitter taste of lemon to feed the fire that grew within my now blacking heart.

"Cashmere" i spoke as knocking on the door a little before letting myself in. "Cashmere.. it's me.. Glimmer. I know I am early.. but can we talk? I need help. I need to be a warrior. A plague, a killer." I spoke lightly looking into each room as passing them all walking towards the kitchen where i suddenly found her make tea for us both.

"Today is the day you fight for the right to be our representative in the games" Cashmere spoke softly as she turned around with her bright smile. "Today is the day you win and become that girl i have always knew you could be. Today you are no longer a girl. But a woman. My next door neighbor" That made me laugh a bit. She was my best friend in these parts. She understood me. I always believed that she was like me and once went to my mother for help. Thought i dare not ask.

"Teach me how to be a killer like you and my mother. I want the kind loving Glimmer gone. This is my time to shine." she said with her beautiful smile as she sat down on the hard wooden chair, crossing her legs

"That is not something one can teach. It is only something someone can learn" Cashmere spoke sitting down across from me "When you win this right you'll get two weeks of training. It is there you will learn and it is there you shall watch for everyone's weaknesses so you can kill them"

I watched Cashmere pick up her china mug sipping at her tea, I knew she was right. I knew that there I would be come a fearless warrior and come home in victory. "Do you think we have time for one last fight before we have to go?" i asked with a soft smirk watching Cashmere's face light up. "Yes"

Quickly i got up. Cashmere always had her knife on her, i rushed to the other room and grabbed my usual knife and before i knew it the knifes clashed as we fought each other. It was enjoyable. A way to release my nerves and use my angry as power. Each day i got better, but i was never good enough for Cashmere. I lasted about 30 minutes before i was flat on my back panting for breath with her knife on my neck.

"Getting better Glimmer. Now your warm up is done... We should go to the arena" Cashmere spoke standing up reaching her hand to me. I took it and stood up "I agree. my mother is outside waiting for us. This is going to be my year"


	3. Winner

The drums belted loudly within the arena, it drowned out the poor singing of everyone within the district. It was busier this year, I believe it was because I was 17 and the only daughter of a champion, all there hopes where with me again. Our district hadn't won the hunger games for the past five years and the people where getting sad with grief.

With Cashmere I walked down the long gold path into the arena dressed in casual wear, my ripped jeans and yellow plain top and diamond drop earrings which glittered in the sunlight in my soft sunlight hair.

Spike was sat in the crowds close to where my siblings was. A single seat beside him free, him waving to me. I felt Cashmere's hand on my left shoulder, Glosses hand on my right.

"It's time" They said together laughing a little. "It's time to win your place" Gloss said looking down at her "And sister our place in the victorious box" Gloss spoke with power in his voice. Cashmere nodded, with a light smile towards me.

"You got this Glimmer" she spoke before they went to join my mother. I looked up towards Spike, his smile and wave gave me a soft smile as I shook my head and walked towards Marvel and the other volunteers.

There was five of us in total. Three girls and two boys. My competition two girls called Jennifer and Vanilla. I didn't know them very well. Only that they where my age and in the other classes. In our district there was 10 classes in each year group. I had heard Vanilla was a true warrior of the mountain people, them who dug the stones we made into precious stones.

"WELCOME... This year has been a wonderful year for us, And our future CHAMPIONS" shouted our councilor; Jasmine. "FIRST FOR THE GIRLS, Vanilla Black; Jennifer Beech and Glimmer Stone... to the death or surrender. But be reminded if you surrender, you shall never be able to return to district one"

I ran to the center of the arena, grabbing the bow, and a single arrow. Jennifer was the slowest, pointing the arrow at her. Releasing the arrow at her, feeling it against my face and flying past going straight towards Jennifer. It twisted around in the air. Finally plunging straight into the chest of Jennifer, making her fly backwards a light as she was empaled on the wall. All that was left Vanilla.

The drums carried on belting out noise, singing from the crowds, even as Jennifer coughed up blood and died. Vanilla hit me back, making me fall on my back the bow fell out my hand as i was being hit over and over, I felt my ribs vibrate, one or two cracking. My strength was as strong as an elephant sitting on it's prey, but in that moment as the last slap across my face, reminded me, death i would be with my father, but surrender i'd be in his place of death, only winning gave me a chance of any hope.

"I am going to kill you now" Vanilla muttered into my ear "Not if i kill you first" I muttered back grabbing the knife that was in Vanilla's back belt and plunged it into her back letting it pierce the heart before pulling it out and pushing her off me, onto the muddy floor.

"I AM THE WINNER" I shouted to the crowds "I SHALL WIN THE GAMES AND BRING GLORY BACK TO DISTRICT ONE" I screamed happy as the crowds roared in happiness and hope.

The councilor, Jasmine stood up and with her hands got everyone to be silent. "LOVELY JUST LOVELY.." she shouted and nodded to me. "Well done Glimmer, Well done indeed and now... FOR THE BOYS."

I walked back to the victorious box and hugged my mother, before being pulled by the arm by the nurse, "Check up... You need your checks"


End file.
